pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Across the Irving Dimension (Script)
(This was the original concept for ATID but i kept it here cuz why not) Across the Irving Dimension Written By: StacyFan Songs Written By: StacyFan and Agent Goldfish Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb belongs To Disney. Chapter one It was near evening, in this fairly decent city. The sun was ready to set, and end this very interesting day. Everything seemed to be really nice, and peaceful. Well, not entirely... Man: HEAD DOWN! Albert: That sounded so wrong. \ Albert looked at what was around him. Thing's had not gone well. Fur was all around. It made a fowl aroma in the air. And so did you smell of...well you can guess. Albert: This situation is...not very good. Rodney: See, we're in a universe full of apes about the sacrifice us to king kong over here. Yeah, that's a BIT bad, Albert: I can do without the sarcasm Mr Long name Rodney: It's not that long! I'm Aloyse Everheart eli-okay it is a little long. Albert: Yes, Yes it is. Man: STOP TALKING! Albert: I will not shut up! Rodney: They'll kill you. IAlbert: ...Nevermind. I'll just start being as quiet as Ferb...or Larry here. Rodney: He's a lemur. They don't do-...well talk much. I mean, they do alot, as you know. Albert:As I recently learned. Man: NOW YOU WILL BE GIVEN TO OUR APE, OVERLORD! Rodney: Hey, you said to be quiet! Albert: At least i'm not as silent as your new assistant, Norma! Norma: I told you the shock made me speechless! Albert: Well, we're gonna die. And to think...i never said bye to irving. Rodney: I never said bye to Orville.. Norma: I never said bye to my ex-husband. Rodney: How did we get here anyway? Albert: Ah, i remember as if it were this morning. Norma:It WAS. Albert: Excuse me, i'm trying to explain it. Rodney: But we already know! Albert: I wasn't talking to you, i was talking to them! Norma:Nice 4th wall break, kiddie. Albert: Anyway...it all started this morning... We then cut to the morning, 10 minutes before Phineas and Ferb wake up. And of course, one nerd, and his brother are sitting there.. Albert: Why did you rope me into this? Irving: Because, i want you to see the life of a fanboy firsthand. Albert: Fine,. but did you have to bring larry? Irving: Hey, he's never seen phineas and ferb in person! This is the perfect way to show him Albert: I guess, but irving, this obsession still feels odd to me. Why bother with them? In a few years, you will have a life, and won't have time to stalk them. Irving: What do you mean? Albert: All obsessions fade. Even if it's a small one. The way you are going, it could be painful. Irving: Phineas and Ferb will be awesome until the day they die, so i doubt i'll lose interest. Albert: Whatever, go ahead and waste your life. Irving: I will! Albert: Whatever...hey, i just noticed how cool larry is. I mean, he never bugs me, he's never HERE to bug me. Plus, he's ADORABLE! Irving: Yeah, things are better with him... Albert: ..Go ahead, start the song. Irving: YAy! Then, the song Everything's better with larry plays. Albert: Okay, these guys will wake up any minute, let's book it. Irving: Right behind you! This might be a good day.. END OF CHAPTER ONE AN: What's going on? How does Albert know larry? Who's Norma? Find out next time! Category:Fanon Works Category:Gurgy's Pages Category:The Adventures Of Irving And Friends